


And oh what wicked things I will do (to you)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Spiders Are Rather Unconventional Pets [4]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, I actually wrote the sex this time guys, Light Bondage, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry took great pleasure in knowing that Gwen Stacy had never, and would never, be able to do this for Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And oh what wicked things I will do (to you)

**Author's Note:**

> what's this? did kayla actually write sex between these two? why yes, yes she did.
> 
> to be honest this has been sitting unfinished for so long that I eventually got tired of looking at it and forced myself to finish -.-'

The soft jingle of metal on metal is almost innocent next to the sound of panted breaths and pleasured cries. It was beyond obscene, the sounds coming from Peter's parted lips as he writhed above Harry, body squirming restlessly as their hips met over and over again. His arms strained against the cuffs binding his crossed wrists tightly together, the enforced metal creaking slightly in protest.

They had learned their lesson when Peter had snapped the old ones in half during a particularly long and teasing session--and without even trying too. Harry supposed it was just one of the many trails of having a superhero as a boyfriend and had sought out the strongest pair he could find; and even then it was a question of Peter's control. The webslinger had a tendency to writhe and pant and whine, body straining to both escape and get more of the pleasure Harry could so easily wring from his body; which, wasn't exactly easy on the bonds that might strain to hold him. Sometimes Harry liked to see how far he could push his lover before he couldn't take it any longer, before he lost it and broke free from his restraints despite orders. And the CEO was always ready to pin Peter back down in a heartbeat when it happened, fragments of The Goblin streaming through his veins as he pressed the hero down, forcing him to let go, to trust in Harry and just _feel_.

Harry took great pleasure in knowing that Gwen Stacy had never, and would never, be able to do this for Peter. The girl was alright, they got along most times and he enjoyed her wit, but that didn't stop him from keeping a careful eye on her, making sure that she didn't make the mistake of touching what was now (and what had always been) _his_.

"What do you want, Peter?" Harry breathed, eyes dark as he stroked Peter's sides, hips stilling just to hear the way Peter would whine in protest, his own hips rocking back desperately in an attempt to fuck himself on Harry's cock.

"Y-you!" He gasped, head thrown back as the squeal of straining metal grew louder. "Please, Har--"

"Are you going to break orders?" Harry hummed, teeth scraping against his lover's shoulder.

Peter quivered, whimpering softly. For a moment his body tensed, as if he was finally coming to realize just how much force was being exerted from his wrists before with a keening cry he fell back against Harry's chest, the metal attached to the cuffs going lax.

"Good boy," Harry praised, catching Peter's chin to steal his mouth. His hips began again with the kiss, fucking up into his lover's pliant body with smooth strokes that left the webslinger trembling with pleasure, broken cries fleeing his lips. "Are you going to cum for me?"

" _Yes_!" Peter cried, back arching sharply as Harry's fingers found his arousal. "Please, Harry!"

"So desperate..." Harry chuckled, smirking into the other male's neck as his tongue laved over a old bruise. "Who do you belong to?"

"You!" Peter practically screamed, a sharp twist of Harry's hand and the perfect angling of his hips almost too much. "You, Harry, you! _P-please--_ "

"Then cum for me." Harry demanded, thrusts quickening as he held Peter against his chest, digging a nail into the tip of the webslinger's cock almost cruelly. Peter shuddered, a wail tearing free from his throat as his hips bucked, his release staining Harry's hand. The CEO fucked him through it all, stilling with a muted cry into Peter's neck when he found his own release, hips rocking minutely through it.

They laid together for a few moments, panting and coming down from the haze orgasm had left them in before Harry opened his eyes with a slow blink, hands moving to Peter's hips. "Lift up," Harry murmured gently, squeezing lightly.

Peter whined softly in answer, moving up, off the other's arousal obediently when Harry's hands guided him. The CEO made quick work of the metal around Peter's wrists, releasing the webslinger before laying back in the sheets to pull his lover to his chest with a soft sigh.

"You were so good," Harry praised, earning a sleepy smile as he ran a hand through Peter's hair.

"Only for you, Har." Peter mumbled, turning his head to press a kiss to his lover's wrist. "Only ever for you..."

Harry fell asleep with the warmth in his chest still a happy reminder of those words.

**Author's Note:**

> http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/


End file.
